


This Is Mine

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	This Is Mine

Cas watched Sam; not noticeably of course. Cas and Sam had already argued over whether or not Cas was being a little too possessive. They had tried to get Cas to come down off of his power trip, but it didn’t always work. Cas was trying not to be so overwhelmingly powerful, but it wasn’t his fault that he had every power that his father had. However, he tried to hold on to his humanity. Tried.

“You’re human,” Cas reasoned, “You’re fragile.”

“So?” Sam just stared at the angel, “You’re going to have to let me do my job.”

“It’s not your job that I have a problem with Sam Winchester,” He glared at the taller man with cold eyes.

“If this is about that one waitress flirting with me,” Sam warned, “then you need to just stop it.”

It had been about the waitress. It had been about the waitress, the police officer, the grieving college student…the list went on and on. Not that Cas could blame them. Sam was beautiful. Sam was a perfect example of what the human form was meant to look like. Cas—sometimes—didn’t mind the flirty lines and awed stares that Sam received. However, Cas always minded when their eyes roamed a little further down than needed.

Sometimes people deserved to suffer for their sinful thoughts. Sometimes Cas punished them a little too harshly; not that he was going to go brag to the Winchesters about that.

Sam was digging out the trash from the backseat of the Impala and Cas hated it. Cas knew that the people walking by were looking at his boyfriend’s ass practically swaying as he attempted to get every piece of trash. He knew that they wanted what wasn’t theirs. Cas was just sure that everyone at the gas station was out to steal Sam.

“Cas?” Dean slapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Yes,” Cas continued to stare out the window of the little store.

“I’m fine with you and Sam—well—you know,” Dean stated awkwardly, “but you staring at my little brother’s ass all the time is getting weird for me.”

A response was on his lips, but quickly drowned when he saw a young woman flirting with his Sam. His eyes narrowed, noticed that the young woman was getting a little handsy. She touched Sam’s arm—Cas could deal with that. She touched Sam’s chest while she giggled—Cas didn’t like it, but could handle it. Then Sam bent back over to pick up a stray piece of trash and the bimbo gave his bum a little touch. Not okay. Not okay at all. Cas could feel an abundance of anger flushing through his vessel.

“Come on,” Dean motioned, “we still have a few hours to go.”

Cas had said nothing as they drove to the closest motel. Cas had said absolutely nothing. Dean had told him repeatedly that Cas just needed to cool off. Although, Cas felt like his temperature was well within the normal range a majority of the time. This time, Cas was listening; he was trying to just let it go. Turns out, that’s harder than it seems. Cas knew that Sam had brushed the girl away. Cas even saw Sam point to the window and assumed he was telling the girl something about his brother and his boyfriend.

Still. 

Cas let everyone have a piece of Sam. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Cas should be able to have one part. Cas knew what part he wanted. That was Cas’ part. No one else’s.

“Cas,” Sam looked over at him, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean had also told him to lie, but Dean wasn’t in their room, so he wasn’t sure why he was lying.

“Come on,” Sam gave him a warm smile and walked closer to him. The man towered over him.

Breathing got a little harder to do, but Cas felt that anger well up in him again. That anger at stupid boys and girls—humans—who thought that Sam was not owned. People who thought that Sam’s ass did not belong to something more powerful than they could imagine.

The angel gripped Sam and pulled him into an almost violent kiss. Sam let out a moan and pressed Cas against the wall. Between kisses, their breath combined in front of them. Cas let Sam remove his trench coat and loosen the tie around his neck. Sam let Cas pull the coat from Sam’s shoulders and slide his hands over Sam’s chest.

“I own you,” Cas growled a little harsher than intended.

“I’m all yours,” Sam was falling to pieces just from Cas’ tone.

Cas’ hands slid down Sam’s sides and found their way to his back pockets. They fit comfortably there, easily gripping each cheek firmly.

“This is mine,” Cas squeezed before biting at Sam’s neck.

Sam couldn’t respond. All of his skin now seeming to be on fire. It wasn’t enough for Cas. Cas needed an answer.

“This is mine I said,” Cas squeezed him tighter and let his teeth sink into Sam’s throat enough to leave a very visible mark.

“Yes,” Sam murmured, barely coherent enough to answer at all.

“Say it,” Cas felt his godly power surging through; it was pushing away any remains of humanity he had.

“It’s yours,” Sam gasped, “All of it, anything you want.”

“You know what I want,” Cas smirked against Sam’s flesh, knowing that he had won. Knowing that he would always win.

Maybe Cas abused his power. Maybe Cas didn’t really care.


End file.
